Phoenix Wright - My Life
by Dacergirl369
Summary: Phoenix Wright tell the story of his life - The parts you didn't see, the behind the scenes, the details of the truth. All of it. Hear it first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! so a bit ago I was thinking a lot about getting inside people's heads and what characters would be like as people. I think a good way to do that is by giving a breakdown of their lives, because the past reveals a lot of things about people, and makes us who we are. So I wrote this. If its successful, I might do other characters, and yeah. The first chapter! Enjoy!**

Phoenix Wright

My life...

Seems pretty straight forward, I guess. Grade schooler, Collage art student, Boyfriend, Lawyer, Friend, the list goes on. You know the story, right? Well most of it, anyway. So you'll understand that nothing really EVER goes my way.

I was an only child growing up, but I always wanted a little sister. Someone to care for, to protect, to ague with, someone to threaten the boyfriends of when she grew up. I dreamed of a big family, and people who really loved me. To be honest, I don't think my parents really cared that much, just enough to get by without trouble.

Then when I was eight years old when it happened. I was told I was going to have a little baby sister. A little Mia, that's what they were going to name her. I was so happy there in that moment that I forgot about everything I was supposed to do. The next day I went into school, I hasn't done ANY of my homework, and I got in a lot of trouble for it. But I didn't care. I was getting the family I had always wanted, so school was taking a back seat right now.

During the pregnancy Mum and Dad seemed to care more about me, almost like they wanted me to do well, rather than just shrugging it of like usual. Then, on the day before we broke up for the summer vacation, my dad came and took me out of school. "Yay!" I thought, "She's coming! Finally!" I don't really remember the car ride there. I think we just sat in silence, buzzing with excitement. When we arrived, my Dad said to me "Wow, a little girl. You know, when you go up into forth grade, after school we could have little family trips. Like taking Mia to he park." I waited in the family room for a few hours. I could hear screams and shouts, machines beeping, and anxious to-be fathers sweating like hell. Then I saw her doctor come out of her room looking as depressed as... Something depressed. "I'm very sorry..." he started, "But there's been a problem.." he then trailed of into mumblings I couldn't understand, but I knew what he was saying. There had been a miscarriage. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough and god wanted to punish me some more, he said the part that REALLY broke my heart. "And during the miscarriage, I am very sorry to say, Mrs Wright lost her life." I don't remember what happened after that. The entire world around me turned black, and I was unable to move. It felt hard to breathe and I couldn't feel anything.

**Like it? R&R! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! I don't have much to say, so... enjoy!**

The next thing I can remember after that Is school the next day. Apparently, news spreads fast, because everyone in school knew about it. I didn't cry though. Im not sure why, but I didn't. Everyone was acting strange around me, trying hard to make conversation, and my friends didn't know whether to bring it up or not. It didn't matter though, it was the last day of school after all, then we broke up for summer vacation. I think I became a bit of an emo, but I stopped caring. About _everything_. I really couldn't be bothered with friends anymore, so I just started hanging by myself. The holidays were absolute torcher. I did nothing, full stop. Most days i didn't even get up. I just moped around, feeling sad. Then my Dad decided enough was enough. So we just up-sticks and moved to some other place, hours away from our old house. The first day of school was awful. People tried to be nice to me, but I was just too frigging difficult that they all stopped trying. So i was on my own. Until one day, a few weeks into the year, there was an 'Incident' concerning some stolen money.

I felt sick one day, so I skipped out on Gym class. I spent the whole hour sat in the locker room, drawing pictures of random objects. I've always loved art, even as a kid, and I used to spend hours trying to perfect my distancing shadows technique. Anyway, after class, some odd looking little blonde kid came up to me, and started screaming. She was with a pretty brown haired girl, wearing a red sports jersey with a number 7 on it that was clearly way too big, ascruffy looking blonde boy with spiky hair and an orange jacket, and a really neat looking pretty-boy in a pink jacket and a White ruffly thing around his neck. he had really well combed and styled hair, in comparison to me, the blonde boy and they brunette girl, who all look like we had been dragged through a hedge. "What's wrong?" I asked, in my regular, I-don't-care-I'm-an-emo sort of way. "That's him, Miles! That's the one who stole your money! I swear down, I saw with my own two eyes!" I was slightly shocked by the accusation, but I wasn't bothered, because I didn't do it. Why care if I didn't do it, right? "Now, now Phoenix, why don't you give the money back, hm?" They really believed I did it. Wow. "But I didn't take it." I said, calmly. "But, Phoenix, Leslie says she saw you take it. Please give it back." Then all the class crowded round, demanding I give back the money I didn't take. Then, in that moment, all my emotion I had been holding back all summer suddenly came flooding into me. I cried my eyes out, while all the other kids shouted out mean things like "We hate you!" and "We're not going to play with you, stealer!" I was crying, and I think I fainted. Next thing I know, I just here a loud shout. It took a few seconds for my brain to actually register what was happening, when I realised what I heard was an 'Objection!' I looked round to see that it was that boy in the pink jacket from earlier, I think his name is Miles. "But Miles, your money was stolen!" it felt nice to have someone stick up for me. I was really happy, and then I heard another voice. "Yeah, just chill! No need to get so angry!" It was that blonde boy from earlier. Now his name I really didn't remember. "Oh fine, I'll just refund you with my own money."

After that, me, Miles and Larry(as I later found out his name was) were best friends. We were never apart. One day, when we were sitting in the cafeteria at our usual table, two girls came up to us. I recognised them almost instantly- one was that nasty blonde girl who said she saw me take Edgy's(that's his new nickname) money. She was wearing a pink dress with sequins and ruffles that made her look like a giant raspberry. The other girl was that pretty brown haired one in the sports jersey. Except she was wearing a grey Holister hoodie, with the sleeves rolled up. She really was gorgeous, and I could see that Larry had noticed that, too. She had some sort of... Scruffy, yet friendly and charming era about her. Ha, big talk from someone who's never spoken too her. I've got to say though, she has a really pretty smile.

"Hey, my names Nicole" the blonde one said. "I just wanted to say, I don't think you understand who I am." We looked at each other, confused. "Um, who exactly are you?" Larry said, innocently. Nicole looked as if she just had a heart attack. "My fathers rich. I'm the best person at this school. You don't want to make an enemy of me." Once again, we looked at each other, dumb founded. Was she serious? Was she really this stupid? "Well I'll be taking my leave now. Toodles." I turned round and heard Larry whisper to me "Ha, she's a bit stupid." Rather loudly too. As soon as he said that, Nicole swindled round to face us, and proceeded to sit at our table, followed by the pretty brown haired girl. Larry, Larry, Larry.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute, when it was broken by a beautiful, soft voice. "Im Ryder by the way." Larry spoke soon after "So, Ryder, I'm Larry." his hand was on the table, and slowly sliding in the direction of Ryder's hand, that was also on the table. His fingers brushed on hers, and she didn't move, which means that she either likes him, or is completely insane. "Well then, Larry, I hope I see you around some time." And with that, she strutted off, with Nicole shuffling closely behind her, in ridiculously high heels might I add. Ryder was wearing regular black converse. Larry seemed in a bit of a daze. Actually, so did Edgy. Actually, so did I. She had us all in a trance.

**Like it? R&R!x**


End file.
